If Only Version 2
by MyGoldenGlow
Summary: An Alternate version of my "If Only" story. You don't have to read that to understand it though. "The man stood unnoticed among the crowds of people. In this busy place no one paid any attention to 'ordinary' people." R&R! I'll still update the other one
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate version of "If Only" I wrote it a while ago and decided to post it because i don't have time to write anything new - enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

* * *

The man stood unnoticed among the crowds of people. The girl next to him with the pink and blue hair, arms wrapped around a teenage boy wearing only black was drawing similar amounts of attention. In this busy place no one paid any attention to "ordinary" people.

The crowd also ignored the small girl whose face was pressed against the glass. She was nothing special, not so different from the thousands of other small girls who pressed their faces against the glass, looking at the objects inside. She wore jeans and a shirt, with her hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail, and her eyes scouring the artifacts, soaking up the picture of them perfectly.

No one noticed the man. But the man noticed the girl. He noticed nothing but the girl, his eyes fixed on her, absorbing every detail, much like she was doing to the arrow heads. He didn't speak to her, or to anyone; just watched, with something like sorrow in his eyes; and a touch of happiness. He looked just like everyone else who'd ever lived through pain and suffering. He looked like a human who'd lost everything and survived.

* * *

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything!**

* * *

The girl turned and glanced at the crowd, frowning thoughtfully. He turned away and pretended to be interested in a couple of arrowheads that he noted were mislabeled (they weren't even from earth), so he was surprised when a sweet voice asked him,

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time?"

He turned and saw the same girl he'd been staring at, looking up at him. She was trying to be adult, but all he could see was how young she looked, how tiny and fragile. Her arms were so weak, her body so small and delicate. It was a miracle she had survived her life, what with her being so jeopardy friendly.

"Sir?"

"Sorry. Uh, it's twelve thirty five."

The girl frowned, "Thanks…" she seemed to be lost in a train of thought, then shook herself, "Sorry. Nice to meet you, anyway," she held out her hand. Unthinkingly, still staring into those wide, innocent eyes, he reached forward and shook her hand.

* * *

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**And i _still_ don't own a thing (this is getting depressing). Enjoy!**

* * *

Changing history is a bad thing. A very, very bad thing. And despite how many times he told himself that, how many times he told his friends that, still it happened. They always disobeyed. He just never thought he'd break his own rule.

The moment he shook her hand he realized what he had done. Met Rose before he was meant to, talked to her, touched her, imprinted himself onto her memories. And maybe it was just an ordinary day, a day like every other that she would let just dim among the other, more important memories. But still it had happened. So he was preparing himself for very, very bad things to happen. The reapers. Death. Destruction. Chaos. Something along those lines.

What he had not been expecting was the shock wave he felt, the change in the air, and the sudden appearance of a much older, much more familiar girl. She blinked stupidly, hands stretched out in front of her as though she had been reaching for something.

"Wha…" but she turned her head and caught sight of him, then of the young girl. Her expression changed from one of delight to one of horror, to one of utter confusion.

He probably didn't look much better. Slowly it all slid into place for him, but she just looked into his face, begging for answers. He had none to give. All he could do was wrap her up in his arms and hug her and never let her go. The world could stop. The child staring in shock could be ignored. The crowds pushing past could wait. Aliens invading earth could crush a few more houses. What did it matter, really, in the long run? She was back. She was back and in his arms, safe and sound and he wouldn't ever let her go again.

* * *

**Review! Yes, it is kinda fluffy, but at least it's happy**

**To clarify - because the Doctor touched Rose before he was meant to, time got slightly messed up, and she didn't get sucked into the alternate reality. It might be impossible, but just pretend it isn't for the sake of the story - and because i asked you to. **


End file.
